


It's Time to Play the Game

by Misty1886



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Guns, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: This is based on a dream I had a few years ago. It's rough round the edges despite being edited many times.This is my first fic, please be kind if you leave a comment :)This also hasn't been beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!





	It's Time to Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had a few years ago. It's rough round the edges despite being edited many times.
> 
> This is my first fic, please be kind if you leave a comment :)
> 
> This also hasn't been beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!

Crouched behind the grime covered oil drums, Reita loaded his gun and tried to control his erratic breathing. His partner, Kai, still hadn't returned. Why had he even agreed to enter this crazy-arse game again? Oh, that's right. He'd be dead already, Kai too.  
"Hey Rei!"  
Reita looked up and saw Kai drop down beside him.  
"Hey Kai. Did you find them?" Reita asked.  
"Only spotted one of them. Fuck knows where the other one is." Kai replied, trying to catch his breath. "Any action here?"  
"Aoi and Uruha haven't moved. Ruki's M.I.A and I've seen Kenji pass through once." Reita said.  
"Great he'll be back soon, no doubt about that." Kai scoffed and shook his head.  
Reita suddenly tensed and clamped his hand over Kai's mouth. Kai's brown orbs widened in surprise and then realisation hit him as the familiar figure of Kenji came into view.

"Come on out kiddies! Let's see who hides in Sector 47." His gravelly voice spoke.  
Reita shuddered and moved to stand up. Kai grabbed his arm and pulled him down.  
"Stay here." He whispered.  
Reita nodded once and drew his knees to his chest.  
"Turn around mate and you'll see who's NOT hiding." Kai called out, his voice turning deep.  
"Oh Kai! How wonderful to see you. Pray tell me, where is little Reita?" Kenji asked with a disgusting smile.  
"He's safe. Away from you. You smug bastard." Kai spat.  
"Now, now Kai. Take it easy. I am merely concerned for his wellbeing. It's not often that we get an outsider enter the games." Kenji said.  
"There's a good reason for that." A new voice said.

Kai spun on his heels and saw Ruki in the entrance way, clutching his left side. He stumbled into the room and made his way to stand beside Kai.  
"Ruki, where's Kyo?" Kai asked.  
"Dead." Was Ruki's reply. "So now I have no partner."  
Reita watched from his hiding place. He could see Aoi and Uruha trying desperately to load their guns. He turned his attention back to Kenji, Ruki and Kai.  
"If you are without a partner, then you can no longer be a part of the games. You know the rules." Kenji announced.  
"I am aware of that. I am also aware of the fact that I get one last action before I die." Ruki said.  
Kenji nodded, now curious.

Kai watched as Ruki pulled his gun from his belt.  
"What are you doing?!" Kai hissed.  
"My last action is to deny you the pleasure of killing me." Ruki said, putting his gun against his temple and pulling the trigger.

The gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse. Kai took a shaky breath as he looked down at Ruki's body, the metallic scent of blood filling his nostrils.  
"So, Ruki has denied me my fun. Who shall I shoot instead?" Kenji mused. "No more hiding. Aoi, Uruha, come out where I can see you. I know you're in here."  
Aoi and Uruha gulped and crawled out of their hiding place. 

Reita stayed crouched behind the oil drums, trying to make himself as small as possible. He knew Kai would not be happy if he came out where Kenji could see him.

Kai, Uruha and Aoi all stared at each other as they waited. Kenji began to circle the three men.

Reita felt his hands grow clammy. He had a really bad feeling about this. He watched with baited breath as Kenji continued to circle them. Aoi grabbed Uruha's hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Oh how sweet." Kenji sneered. "I might just throw up. But Kai, you stand alone. Has your beloved left you?"  
"Shut up! I told you, Reita is safe. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kai growled.  
"Defensive are we Kai? The only reason I can think of that would make you so touchy, would be if Reita were here with us." Kenji smirked.

Kai didn't twitch. He wasn't going to give in; he wouldn't put Reita in anymore danger. He had to protect him at any cost.

Aoi's breathing had become heavier and Uruha had paled dramatically.  
"Actually, I do not care for Reita at this moment. I will just shoot one of you now at random." Kenji said as he drew his gun.  
"That's against the rules!" Uruha protested.  
Kenji walked around them one more time before stopping and pointing his gun at one of them.  
"I make the rules." 

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Sorry if it left you with questions. If you want to ask anything I'll try my best to answer them!


End file.
